Always
by Namika Tatsuya
Summary: Kaito, murid berumur 17 tahun di sekolah Crypton High School menyukai teman sepermainanya, yaitu Hatsune Miku, tetapi, tiba-tiba Len Kagamine yang tampan dan Shota menyatakan perasaannya ke pada Miku. Bagaimana dengan Kaito?


Always

Summary: Kaito, murid berumur 17 tahun di sekolah Crypton High School menyukai teman sepermainanya, yaitu Hatsune Miku, tetapi, tiba-tiba Len Kagamine yang tampan dan Shota menyatakan perasaannya ke pada Miku. Bagaimana dengan Kaito? (gak pinter bikin summary (_ _|||) )

Dislaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, mereka punya Crypton dan Yamaha, tapi Fanfic ini punya saya.

Warning:OOC, siapkan kantong muntah, Don't like don't read!

Pagi yang cerah, matahari mulai tebangun dari malam yang panjang, seorang pria berambut biru dan bermata biru terbangun dari tidur nyenyak yang tidak terlalu nyenyak (?) panggil saja dia **Kaito Shion, **Kaito adalah seorang guru dari Crypton High School.

Kaito POV

"Hoamm, pagi yang suram" gumamku, dengan berat hati aku langkahkan kaki ku keluar rumah. Sampai di perempatan jalan dekat Stasiun kereta, dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara familiar memanggil ku "Kaito-Senseiii" ternyata itu adalah gadis berambut Tousqie panjang dan diikat twintail, panggil saja dia **Hatsune Miku**. Ya, itu adalah gadis yang kusukai.

"Ohayou Kaito-kun" sapa Miku dengan wajah _Inoccent_ nya, aku hanya bisa ber sweetdrop. "O-ohayou Miku!" jawabku terbata-bata, "Kaito kok kelihatannya lesu, kenapa? " katanya khawatir, "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku pelan "souka? kalo ada masalah lebih baik ceritakan saja!" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, "aku tidak apa-apa kok , aku hanya kecapekan" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya dan tersenyum ramah pada orang yang kusukai. Aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah, aku pun terkikik geli 'hihi, dia manis sekali' gumamku dalam hati.

"Miku, mau berangkat bareng?" ajak ku "e-eh, iya" dengan muka masih merah miku berjalan di sampingku.

_Skip Time_

Bel Sekolah pun berbunyi, aku pun menyudahi kegiatan mengajarku. "Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh beristirahat!" , perintah guru, murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas, saat aku keluar kelas, aku melihat Miku bersama Len, Si anak '**Shota**' *seketika Author tepar, karena di timpuk Len* "apa yang mereka bicarakan?" gumamku pelan.

_Normal POV_

"Miku-chan, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Len dengan muka Blushing, "boleh, mau bicara apa Len-kun?" jawab Miku dengan senyum manisnya. "Kita bicaranya di atap gedung Sekolah saja ya!" ajak Len sambil menarik Miku ke atap gedung Sekolah Crypton High School. Miku hanya ber sweetdrop ria, Kaito yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggeram pelan 'Grrr, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' geram Kaito dalam hati. Kaito pun mengikuti Len dan Miku ke atap gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di atap gedung, Len langsung memeluk Miku, melihat kejadian itu dada sebelah kiri Kaito serasa tercabik-cabik, "Miku" ucap Len dengan nada lembut "e-eh!" Miku yang kaget mukanya langsung memerah semerah kepiting rebus, "L-Len apa yang-" belum selesai bicara Len langsung berteriak "**HATSUNE MIKU, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?**" (A/N: berani amat lu Len -,-) Miku tersontak kaget, Kaito yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu pun sangat _Shock_, lagi-lagi dada sebelah kirinya sakit lagi, tetapi ini lebih menyakitkan.

"A-apa katamu Len-kun?" ucap Miku dengan wajah masih memerah, "aku suka padamu Miku-chan!" jawab Len "jadi, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Len dengan posisi seperti ingin melamar (A/N: lebay lu Len! -_-) Miku tertunduk. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi Hening. Kaito yang masih sangat Shock memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang amat sangat sakit, "jadi?" Len mulai berbicara memecahkan keheningan "kau mau Miku-Chan?" Tanya Len dengan muka Blushing. "ah eh, Aku" jawab Miku agak ling-lung "ng?" ucap Len agak deg-deg kan. Kaito bergumam 'kumohon Miku, jangan terima!' " A-aku mau" jawab Miku singkat. Len yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Miku dengan erat. Kaito pun langsung tepar di tempat (?)

Kaito mematung di belakang pintu, karena melihat kejadian tadi, tangan kanannya masih memegangi sebelah dadanya, 'kenapa ini terjadi?' gumamnya dalam hati 'kenapa Miku-chan menerimanya?', Kaito terus berteriak dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba saja. **BRUK! **Kaito terjatuh dan menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras. Miku dan Len yang sejak tadi berpelukan pun kaget, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melihat. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu, Len membuka pintu itu perlahan, pintu pun terbuka sempurna, dan nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ternyata Kaito yang terjatuh langsung kembali ke kelas.

Miku dan Len pun kembali ke kelas dengan muka merah, sampainya di kelas, murid-murid pun langsung mengelilingi mereka kecuali Kaito. "benarkah? Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya seorang murid berambut hijau yang tenyata bernama Gumi Megpoid. "e-eh" Miku dan Len kaget, muka mereka langsung panas dan memerah padam, "benarkan?" Tanya seorang gadis honey blode pendek dengan hiasan pita besar di kepalanya yang bernama Rin kagamine kakak dari Len. Miku dan Len mengangguk kecil "aihh, selamat ya!" teriak Gumi, Rin, dan teman-teman sekelas. Kaito mengapalkan tangannya dan menunduk, Ia sangat kesal, amat sangat kesal. Karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Skip Time_

Hari sudah sore, murid-murid Crypton High School pun sudah banyak yang keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali Hatsune Miku dan Len"Miku-chan pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Len "ah, baiklah" jawab Miku dengan suara riang, "boleh temani aku sebentar, Len?" Tanya Miku "tentu, ada apa?" jawab Len sambil tersenyum sangat ramah dan manis,sukses membuat wajah Miku merah (Author pun mati bahagia #plakk) Miku pun megajak Len ke halaman belakang sekolah, sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, Miku langsung menarik Len, wajah mereka berdekatan tidak ada jarak sama sekali, bibir mereka saling beradu, mereka saling berciuman, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mereka sudah kehabisan nafas secara sengaja mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Keringat bercucuran, terlihat wajah keduanya memerah, terlihat siluet melengkung keatas menghiasi wajah laki-laki honey blode yang diikat ponytail, "bibir Miku-chan manis ya" puji Len,sambil tersenyum. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajah Miku betambah merah. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan itu adalah **Shion Kaito**, ternyata dia dari tadi melihat apa yang Miku dan Len lakukan, bukannya stalker loh, dan lagi-lagi dada sebelah kiri Kaito terasa sangat sakit. Dengan lesu Kaito berjalan meninggalkan mereka . sejak kejadian itu Kaito sering uring-uringan dan tidak jarang dia tidak masuk sekolah . Miku khawatir pada Kaito, dan memutuskan untuk menjenguk ke rumahnya sesudah pulang sekolah.

_ Skip Time_

**TENG! TENG! TENG! **

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, seperti biasa Len mengajak Miku pulang bareng. "Miku-chan, ayo" ajak Len "ah, Gomen Len, aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu" jawab Miku "oh, kamu ingin kemana?" Tanya Len dengan nada agak kecewa "aku ingin menjenguk seseorang" jawab Miku dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya "tapi lain kali aku akan pulang lagi bersama mu kok! Bye..bye aku pergi dulu ya!" Miku langsung berlari keluar kelas. "hmm, apa aku beli es krim dulu untuk Kaito ya?" gumam Miku, "belikan saja deh, pati dia senang" dengan senyum sumringan, Miku berjalan menuju Supermarket dan membeli beberapa es krim rasa blueberry ke sukaan Kaito, sampainya di rumah Kaito, Miku langsung memencet bell rumah Kaito

**TING! TONG!**

"iya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab orang di seberang pintu, tiba-tiba "ya?" Kaito membuka pintu dengan rambut masih basah, dan telajang dada, sepertinya habis mandi "K-kyaaaaaaa!" Miku langsung berteriak dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus, "maaf, maaf, maaf" ucap Miku sambil membungkuk berkali-kali, dan langsung berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Kaito, belum sempat memegang pagar, Miku sudah ditarik kepelukan Kaito "K-kaito?" muka Miku semakin panas dan merah "jangan pergi Miku!" ucap kaito dengan nada agak sedih, "eh?" jawab Miku agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Kaito "aku suka padamu Miku, sudah lama" ucap Kaito lagi, Miku tersentak kaget "maaf Kaito, kau bercanda ya?" jawab Miku tidak percaya "benar Miku, dari saat kau berkenalan dengan ku!"

_**Flashback**_

_10 tahun lalu, musim panas di Jepang "hy, siapa namamu?" Tanya anak berambut tosca yang diikat twintail bernama Hatsune Miku"ah, nama ku Kaito, Kaito Shion" jawab anak laki-laki serba biru yang sedang menyantap es krim rasa blueberry itu "kau sedang apa?" Tanya Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihat sikap Kaito yang aneh "aku sedang memperhatikan bayanganku selama 30 detik dan melihat langit " jawab Kaito dengan nada datar "heh?" Miku makin bingung, Kaito menghela nafas "kau coba saja!" perintah Kaito. Miku pun mencobanya, dia melihat bayangannya selama 30 detik dan melihat langit, dia bisa lihat ada bayangan di langit mirip dengannya "wahhhhh!" ucap Miku kagum "keren, rasanya seperti menuju langit" ucapnya lagi, Kaito pun menghela nafas lagi "aku juga ingin menuju langit" kata Kaito dengan nada sedih "eh? Kenapa" Miku terbingung-bingung lagi "mungkin aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu di surga" Kaito menunduk kebawa, terlihat tubuh Kaito bergetar. Miku yang melihatnya merasa iba pun langsung memeluk Kaito dengan erat "tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau bersyukur, kau tidak boleh sedih, jangan menyerah, waktu masih panjang loh! Kalau kau bersedih pasti kedua orang tua mu akan sedih juga!" ucap Miku sambil memeluk Kaito "uhk, makasih sudah menesehatiku" jawab Kaito dengan muka datar,Kaito pun melepaskan pelukan Miku, "maukah kau menjadi sahabtku?" pinta Miku sambil menyodorkan tangannya "tentu saja!" jawab Kaito dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, tersenyum? Kaito tersenyum? Miku kaget, tiba-tiba saja Kaito tersenyum, 'rasanya tadi Kaito memperhatikan ku dengan muka datar saja, tapi baguslah' gumam Miku dalam hati ,"mulai sekarang kita sahabat ya!" kata Miku sambilmembalas senyum Kaito tadi dengan tersenyum sangat manis, sukses membuat wajah Kaito memerah, "oh iya, kau nanti akan sekolah dimana?" Tanya Miku, "di Crypton Elementary School, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kaito "eh, sama dong, semoga saja nanti kita sekelas ya!" ucap Miku dengan riang "iya, aku juga berharap begitu" kata Kaito dengan tersenyum._

_Musim panas pun berlalu Miku dan Kaito pun mulai bersekolah di Crypton Elementary School "Kaito-kuuunnnn" panggil seseorang dari belakang Kaito "Miku-chan? Jangan berteriak-teriak ah!" protes Kaito kepada Miku yang terlalu semangat "hehe, iya maaf-maaf" jawab Miku dengan wajah Inoccent nya, Kaito hanya sweetdrop "oh, iya kau di kelas mana?" Tanya Miku kepada Kaito, "hmmm, kelas 1-B " jawab Kaito sambil melihat kertas yang di bagikan tadi sesudah acara penyambutan murid baru "wahhhh, kita sama, senangnyaa" kata Miku dengan senyum sangat lebar ."mohon bantuannya ya! Miku-chan!" ucap Kaito sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke Miku dan tersenyum "tentu saja!" Miku menyambut tangan Kaito dengan lembut. Mereka selalu bersama, duduk sebangku, istirahat bersama, ngobrol bersama, belajar bersama, sampai-sampai tidak mengerjakan PR bersama _(A/N: ckckckck, sama2 baka! #) _pokoknya bersama deh, 7 tahun kemudianKaito dan Miku sudah SMP mereka pun satu sekolah dan sekelas lagi, tapi tiba-tiba "Hei! Kau, Hatsune Miku kan?" panggil anak berambut coklat pendek bernama Shakine Meiko, "ya, ada apa?" jawab Miku "Sini ikut aku!" Meiko menarik tangan Miku dengan kasar, apa yang akan Ia lakukan pada Miku?_

_-To Be Continued-_

**~TBC~**

Tasya-chan: huaaaa, akhirnya selesai ni fic selesai, masih continued, soalnya pas buat otak saya ngadat di tengah jalan, maaf masih abal baru pertama kali buat fic

Rin: ehhh, kok aku Cuma muncul 2 kali TTATT

Gumi: aku juga, Author jahattt QAQ

Tasya-chan: tenang-tenang, nanti di chap 2 kalian bakalan banyak muncul kok, biar semangat minna-san jangan lupa review ya! (^/\^) bye…bye!

Miku, Len & Kaito:…..

R & R


End file.
